


lil dirty phone call

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Oops?, Phone Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh calls tyler up all the way from cali just to get rid of his sexual frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lil dirty phone call

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my finger literally a day after writing this - god does not want me writing sin

the two month break tyler has been dreading for so long had arrived. josh was back in california with all of his douchebaggy friends that tyler hates so very much. 

they were only two weeks in. calling, texting or facetiming whenever josh wasn’t out with dustin or with that girl casey and her daughter. tyler felt jealous. that was his boy, his lover, the one who pleased him in so many ways.

tyler has been extremely lonely lately, and every time he’d try to get josh to help him get off, josh would always make up some bullshit excuse and tell him he was busy. but it wasn’t until one day, tyler received a call from the one and only.

“baby” josh groaned into the speaker, voice deep and raspy.

“hey j” tyler said, voice cracking 

“mmm - miss you so much kitten,” 

tyler’s cock twitched in anticipation as the words left his mouth.

“i miss you t-too” 

“been thinking about you lately sweetheart.”

tyler stifled a moan, “o-oh yeah baby? w-what were you thinking about?”

tyler and josh have never had phone sex before, hence why he was so shaken up about the whole situation..

“you on your knees, tied up - fuck - mouth around my cock”

this time, tyler didn’t hesitate to stifle a moan. 

“you touching yourself, daddy?”

josh let out a deep grunt, “fuck yes, yes baby i am."

“tell me what you’d do to me sweetheart? c’mon baby, tell daddy.”

tyler’s hand found itself placed over his clothed cock, struggling to undo the button singlehandedly. 

“oh god - daddy, i’d take your big cock into my mouth, suck you until its hard for me to breathe, let you gag me. i love when you do that. let you pull my hair as hard as you can. then i’d lay you down on your back, run my hands down your perfect chest,”

tyler’s hand was stroking his hard cock, partially in shock that he was saying such things, but continued anyways.

“line myself up with your cock daddy then i’d sit down all in one go. bouncing extra hard and fast because i know you like it rough. put my hands on your chest and fuck myself on your dick like a good boy. i know you like that, right daddy?”

“yes, yes just like that kitten. s-so close. keep going, please”

“i’d let you flip us over so that way you could fuck me nice and hard. tell you to go faster, tell you how good you make me feel.”

"c'mon daddy, you can cum, i know you can. cum for me.” 

josh let out a grunt followed by a moan, “hnnng, tyler - fuck, fuck oh my god, baby” 

tyler only stroked himself faster, wanting to cum but knowing he’d have to ask for permission whether josh was home or not. 

“d-daddy can i cum, please? please daddy - lemme cum”

“go ahead princess, be a good boy for me and cum.”

and with that, tyler’s body shook, cumming in ribbons of white letting out a high pitched moan.

both boys were panting heavily on each line, 

“i can’t wait to see you” tyler said, out of breath.

“i’m coming home tomorrow, needa fuck you again, miss you to death”

tyler was taken aback, “y-yes sir, see you tomorrow”

josh hummed in agreement then hung up without another word.


End file.
